


Sooner Or Later

by Amaria_Anna_D



Series: Fratt Drabbles [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: Prompt fill for Entropyrose: One of the boys falls asleep on the other, only to awaken moments later to the feel of lips on his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entropyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/gifts).



Frank knows he’ll never be able to admit how much he loves these moments. Matt somehow has managed to turn himself into a pretzel shape on the couch beside him with his head resting beneath Frank’s protectively looped arm. The lawyer looks years younger in his sleep with his features slackened and his mouth curved lightly into a small smile. The hockey game on the television goes unwatched as Frank mentally traces each line of his lover’s features. He knows he’ll be leaving soon, but he couldn’t find it in himself to tell Matt about it earlier over plates of spaghetti—scratch-made from Frank’s grandmother’s recipe—and he sure as hell can’t bring himself to wake Matt now. Instead of saying the words he should say, he places a light kiss on Matt’s lips.

Without opening his eyes, Matt snuggles in tighter against Frank’s side. He lets out a small sound of appreciation as he wraps his arms around Frank’s middle. “I’m afraid if let go, you’ll be gone,” he admits with sleep still softening the edges of his words.

“Gotta leave sooner or later, Red,” Frank says bitterly. His fingertips brush away a thick lock of dark hair from Matt’s forehead.

“I know,” Matt agrees with a small nod. “But not yet.”

“Not yet.” Frank kisses Matt’s forehead one more time and tries to push aside the feeling of emptiness eating at his gut. The downside of all of this between the two of them is that “sooner or later” always comes comes too soon. Someday, they both know, he might not come back at all, but they can pretend for a little longer.


End file.
